Ecstasy
by Zukanna
Summary: One shot: AkitoTohru. Given a chance to live, Akito lives life the way he once wanted to and involves someone else in it. He ponders his life and how it has changed because of that certain someone. Note: change of author name from Mademoiselle Morte to Z


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket in any sense, the characters, plot etc belong to its rightful author and owner, this story is purely for recreational purposes and no money is being made from this endeavour.

**A/N** A small one shot on how Akito might change and feel towards a certain someone if he had been given the chance to keep on living.

* * *

**Ecstasy **

* * *

****

It was springtime…bright, sunny springtime. He hated it. The very joy permeating the air, like a blanket smothering him, made it hard to breath…it had no right to share in his own joy, as if making it such a _common _occurrence. There was nothing _common_ about it. It was special, always had been…

…always would be.

How dare the birds sing with such joy, expressing so easily what had taken him years to express even partially…how dare they be better then him, how dare they be able to do what he could not. That very something which had almost lost him everything.

_Everything._

Strange, how one thing had come to mean so much to him. No…not a thing, a precious jewel maybe? No, not even that, the very sun itself…yes, that sounded about right. He had found the very sun, that very sun which had given him hope once more, given him such joy that nothing and no one could experience what he felt. But it didn't feel that way, what with the irritating birds singing their happy tunes…how dare they!

He slammed the shutters of the oval window shut with a resounding slam. _How dare they indeed._

"Akito?" A sweet voice, like a diamond amongst stone cut through his foul mood with just a single word, a single lilt of her beautiful voice.

"Hai, Tohru?" He turned around from where he sat on the small ledge, his kimono slipping off one shoulder as always, he didn't adjust it though, not when it was just the two of them.

She quietly walked around the partially open sliding door and slid it shut behind her, blocking off any sight of the main hallway, giving them complete privacy from prying eyes.

"Are you feeling alright? I heard the shutters slam…" His lips curled in a small smile as he watched his fiancé obviously worrying yet trying to keep from babbling. She was adorable, from the satin white ribbons in her hair to her cream coloured sweater top and black skirt to her small socked feet.

He regretted her obvious want to hide a part of herself from normal sight, he knew it was because of him that she tried to act the mature woman, soon to be married to the head of the Sohma's. He regretted how he had acted around her before, not even two years ago, he'd hurt her, tried to hurt those she cared about.

Not anymore.

He could never imagine hurting her, that innocent sparkle in her eyes, he never wanted to see it fade.

"Ahhh, Tohru-koi, you worry too much, come here" He held out his pale hand, long slender fingers open, wanting, almost needing to feel her baby soft hand in his own cold one. The smile he gave her was nothing compared to the radiant smile bestowed upon him as she quick-walked the small distance between them, her natural need to be close and comfort others drawing her towards him.

Maybe she'd always been drawn to him, she had always tried to get close to him when she had first entered the Sohma family group. He was forever thankful that he'd allowed her to stay.

"I'm fine Tohru, really. Shouldn't I be the one worrying about you?" Hi smile growing bigger his other hand moved up and placed itself ever so gently on her heavily curved stomach, as if he could almost hold the child growing in her womb…their child.

He'd never though of having children before, he never would have lived long enough to see them grow up. He would now though, he would see them take their first steps, say their first words, maybe even see them go out for the first time with someone they loved.

Either way, he loved this woman standing before him, his cure, his life and his love.

"No, you don't need to worry about me really, I'm fine, Hatori-san says the baby is fine and that-" He placed a single finger against her cherry lips, silencing her before his lips found hers in a gentle kiss before drawing away as he settled her on his lap.

"I know I don't have to koi, but I want to…after all, you're my family now, both of you" Kissing the top of her hair lightly he watched as with a light blush covering her cheeks she reached forward to open the shutters slightly, letting in that accursed chirping noise once more.

He didn't slam them shut this time though, she looked too happy, too beautiful sitting there, heavily pregnant with the sun shining on her.

Springtime was a time of joy, indeed it was. But it could never even hope to imagine to feel what he felt right then. It wasn't joy he felt, it was complete ecstasy.

* * *

Read and review 


End file.
